


Bad Cain

by fallincalendar



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallincalendar/pseuds/fallincalendar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bad Cain

Cain grabbed his arm. He pulled him in. He forced his sex on him. Bruised and bitten. This was not smitten. Pressed against a wall. His prey did moan and cry and protest. His tears.  
Did Cain know? Who was it that groaned? In pain? A protest...a conquest. And it continued. A taken thing. Not given. How are we to say? This started bloody and vile. Oh, where shall it end. Does the dark recess of the mind recoil?


End file.
